La Flor Negra
by macamila1231
Summary: Bella Swan es una cazavampiros experimentada, sus únicos amigos eran su nana Elena y otro cazavampiros llamado Nathan, Bella tuvo que mudarse desde Phoenix hasta Forks por orden del concejo, pero lo que no sabía es que en su nuevo hogar su percepción de vampiros daría una vuelta radical. VxH.
1. Prefacio

**_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA :3_**

PREFACIO:

Bella Pov:

Siempre se ha sabido la existencia de vampiros y licántropos, son cuentos viejos que nuestras abuelas nos contaban para asustarnos, pero en mi caso era todo lo contrario, mi abuela si me contaba toda clase de historias, pero no para asustarme, si no para entrenarme y protegerme, mi abuela murió cuando yo tenía 14 años, la mato un vampiro, si, un vampiro real, ella trato de defenderse pero fue inútil, desde ese día entrene lo más duro posible hasta convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, soy el temor de los vampiros, su pesadilla echa realidad, soy la última heredera del clan de cazavampiros Swan, los más reconocidos y poderosos, mis amigos me dicen Bella, aunque son muy pocos los amigos que tengo, Elena mi tutora y Nathan otro cazavampiros que se mudó hace poco tiempo, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, no los pude aprovechar mucho, sacrificaron su vida al luchar contra vampiros cuando yo tenía 3 años, por esas razones ahora soy "La flor Negra" el temor de los vampiros.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Chicas, tuve un ataque de inspiración y estoy en medio de esta historia ¿que les parece la trama? ¿les gustaría que la siguiera? ustedes deciden, espero sus Reviews :9_

_Saludos ^.^_

_macamila1231_


	2. La Mudanza

**_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA :3_**

* * *

LA MUDANZA:

POV BELLA

Era un día soleado en Phoenix actualmente mi hogar, mi tutora Elena y yo nos mudamos aquí ya que estábamos hartas de vampiros y todos los problemas que nos traían, no puedo creer que vampiros decidieran venir aquí, digo, es un lugar muy soleado y ellos parecen una bola disco, algunos son muy tontos.

Desde que vivíamos en Phoenix no había tenido que hacer mucho trabajo, además de que era sencillo matar a los vampiros, nosotros los cazavampiros somos dotados al nacer con los dones de la velocidad, la fuerza y sentidos muy bien desarrollados además de 4 poderes extras para facilitarnos nuestra tarea de eliminar a los vampiros, el desarrollo de estos comienzan a los 16, yo al tener ya 17 años ya había desarrollado mis poderes, tenía el poder de teletransportarme, el viajar en el tiempo, paralizar lo que yo quisiera y controlar el clima, amaba mis poderes.

-¿Bella?-me llamo mi nana o mi tutora Elena, ella me había cuidado desde que murió mi abuela, era de baja estatura, delgada con una larga melena y estaba en sus 43 años.

-estoy aquí nana ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte mientras salía de mi habitación hacia la sala de estar donde estaba sentada en el sofá.

-el concejo ha llamado y te han asignado a una nueva cuidad-dijo Elena, el concejo de cazavampiros siempre nos asignaba los lugares en donde vivir, pero no me quería ir, aquí no había tanta actividad vampírica como en otros lugares.

-¿A dónde es esta vez?-pregunte con resignación mientras me sentaba al lado de Elena.

-en un pueblo llamado Forks-dijo nana al lado mío, no puede ser, un lugar donde casi nunca salía el sol, era lo último que me faltaba debía estar plagado.

-pff está bien, empezare a empacar-dije mientras me levantaba con pereza.

-no es necesario, yo ya lo hice, solo falta que nos teletransportes allí, ya está preparada la antigua casa de tu abuela -dijo Elena con una sonrisa, ella era una cazavampiros retirada, casi siempre terminan con su labor a los 40 o 45 años.

-wow está bien, trae todas las maletas, necesito arreglar un asunto antes de irnos-le dije mientras salía de camino al parque central, ella asintió un poco confundida mientras subía por el equipaje.

Decidí caminar en vez de usar mi precioso Audi azul, camine por lo que fueron aproximadamente unos 20 minutos hasta el parque de Phoenix, estaba lleno de familias felices jugando con sus hijos o haciendo pequeños picnics, no pude evitar el estrujón en mi pecho, me hubiera gustado tener una vida como la de todos esos niños, con una familia normal, sin tener que salir y matar a vampiros solo porque un tonto concejo me ordenaba hacerlo, podrían haber vampiros buenos, que no hicieran masacres sangrientas, siempre tenía esa leve esperanza, seguí caminando dentro del parque que tenía un pequeño bosque aledaño por 3 minutos más hasta llegar a un tronco caído y hueco.

-no te iba a abandonar-dije cuando saque el pequeño baúl del tronco.

Cuando llegamos encontré este tronco en una de mis caminatas, decidí que era un buen lugar en donde guardar mi pertenencia más preciada, tome la tapa del brillante baúl plateado y la abrí, para poder sacar lo que era mi herencia además de fotos con mi abuela y mis padres.

Mi herencia solo ocupaba un pequeño rincón del baúl, consistía en una gema, más específicamente una esmeralda sujeta a un brazalete de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, mis padres me lo habían dejado, era un brazalete poderoso, al ser el clan Swan el más poderoso teníamos ciertas ventajas y esta era una de ellas, el brazalete contenía absolutamente todos los poderes de los antiguos ancestros de nuestro clan, mi madre me dijo que al cumplir los 17 años debía llevarlo conmigo y cuando sea el momento indicado todos los poderes de mis ancestros entraran en mi cuerpo, tome el brazalete con cuidado y lo abroche a mi muñeca con un "clic", cerré la tapa del baúl y me encamine hacia la casa de Nathan.

Nathan no vivía muy lejos del parque, en menos de 5 minutos llegue a su casa.

-hola nena ¿Cómo estás?-me saludo la madre de Nathan cuando toque el timbre, era una mujer hermosa, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, además de unas protuberantes curvas, todo lo contrario a mí, que tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos color chocolate, no poseía un gran cuerpo pero mi constante ejercicio en cacerías me tenía en muy buena forma.

-hola, bueno, quería ver a Nathan, el concejo decidió que tenía que mudarme-dije con una pequeña mueca.

-Oh, lo siento cariño, claro ya viene, pasa y siéntate-me dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Me senté en su gran sofá con el baúl a mis pies mientras esperaba a Nathan que bajo como un torbellino literalmente hasta la sala.

-¿así que te vas?-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-sí, el conejo quiere que me mude a Forks-le dijo con tristeza, era el único amigo que tenía.

-vas a estar muy ocupada, espero que te vaya bien Bella-me dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras se inclinaba a abrazarme.

-bueno me tengo que ir, nana me espera, gracias por todo-dije mientras me levantaba y me despedía de Nathan y de su madre.

Cuando salí de la caza de Nathan decidí usar mi súper velocidad y correr hasta mi próxima antigua casa, cuando llegue, nana estaba empacando las últimas cosas en cajas de cartón.

-¿lista?-me pregunto mirando el cofre con una sonrisa y luego a mi resplandeciente brazalete, deje escapar un suspiro.

-sí, estoy lista-le dije tomado su mano y rodeando nuestras cosas incluyendo mi Audi con mi poder, un segundo después estábamos en una pequeña pero acogedora casa que limitaba con el bosque en la siempre encapotada localidad de Forks.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¡Con ustedes el primer capitulo! ¿que les parece? ¿les gusto? ¿quieren que siga? ustedes deciden, espero sus Reviews ;9_

_Saludos ^.^_

_macamila1231_


	3. Primer Día

**_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA :3_**

* * *

PRIMER DÍA:

Mi primer día en Forks y ya tengo que ir a la escuela, este día no podía ser peor.

-¿Bella estas lista?-pregunto mi nana mientras me ponía mis botas.

-si nana, ya bajo-grite de vuelta mientras tomaba mi bolso.

-te vez muy bien cariño-me alago nana cuando baje, tenía puesto unos leggins negros, una camiseta blanca suelta anudada en mi cintura, con una camiseta manga larga a cuadros, una bufanda atada al cuello, con mis botines negros y mi bolso café al hombro.

-gracias nana, nos vemos en la tarde-dije mientras tomaba las llaves de mi precioso Audi y conducía a la escuela.

No fue difícil encontrarla, era el edificio más grande del pueblo y decía en un gran letrero "Instituto de Forks" lo sé, sencillo de ver, busque un buen espacio para mi bebe donde nadie pudiera rayarlo, cuando entre al estacionamiento todos los ojos del instituto se posaron en mi auto, sabía que no era en mí ya que los vidrios estaban polarizados, siguieron con la mirada a mi bebe hasta que estacione. _"Esperen a que me vean salir" _pensé divertida, todos los humanos se quedaban con la boca abierta al vernos, como no, si somos más hermosos que los mismos vampiros ya que nuestra presa son ellos, tome mi bolso he hice una lista de lo que llevaba.

-teléfono, iPod, brazalete, cuchillo de diamantes-los únicos capaces de atravesar la piel de un vampiro-dinero, libros-dije en voz alta para que nada se me pasara, tome mis cosas y baje del auto.

"_wow pero quien es"_

"_es operada"_

"_que tiene ella que no tenga yo"_

"_será mía"_

"_esta para comérsela"_

Bueno, esos eran algunos de los murmullos que se escuchaban en el estacionamiento, hice caso omiso y camine hasta la dirección sintiendo varias miradas en mi trasero, humanos hormonales, cuando entre a la dirección me quede tiesa, por todo el instituto podía sentir en todas sus formas y colores el inconfundible olor de 5 vampiros, tendría que buscarlos, era muy peligroso que vampiros anduvieran por una escuela sin más.

-hola, soy Bella Swan-le dije a la recepcionista que estaba sentada de un viejo escritorio leyendo un libro, creo que su nombre era "Hush Hush" tenía que buscarlo para leerlo después. _(N/A: Lo siento no pude evitar poner "Hush Hush" si alguien lo ha leído lo entenderá PD: amo a Patch _:Q__)_

-oh, hola querida, si aquí estas, bienvenida a el instituto de Forks-me dijo con voz amable y maternal-aquí está tu horario y un mapa-termino entregándome todo.

-muchas gracias-dije educadamente y salí de allí.

Mi primera clase era historia, así que camine sin prisas hasta allí, pero me arrepentí apenas llegue ya que la puerta estaba cerrada, di tres suaves golpes preparándome para deslumbrar al maestro, espero que sea hombre.

-llega tarde señorita…-dijo recorriéndome con la mirada, según el "disimuladamente".

-Swan, me llamo Bella Swan-dije con voz suave haciendo que perdiera la concentración.

-claro, pase y siéntese-me dijo el maestro todavía perdido.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo detecte nuevamente el olor a vampiro, escanee toda la sala y me encontré con un fenómeno musculoso que me miraba con desconfianza, no sé cuál era la expresión de mi rostro porque tenía una cara de burla, digo, no todos los días vez a un vampiro sentado en medio de tantos humanos y más aun con ojos dorados cuando siempre los vez con ojos carmín ¿cierto? Camine rápidamente a mi asiento y me acomode.

-hola, soy Mike Newton-me dijo un chico a mi lado que no me había dado ni cuenta que estaba allí, era alto con cabello rubio y ojos azules aunque tenía una cara muy aniñada, le sentaría bien el ser gay, pero que se yo.

-hola, soy…-empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

-Bella-me corto, eso me molesto lo mire fijo y luego voltee la cara hacia el vampiro que me miraba cautelosamente.

La clase paso rápidamente mientras sentía la mirada fija del vampiro en mi nuca, recogí mis cosas y salir rápidamente hacia la cafetería, cuando llegue un jadeo general sonó, todos me estaban mirando mientras caminaba hacia la fila de la comida, volví a escanear el lugar y me encontré con 10 pares de ojos dorados mirándome.

-¿Qué miran chupasangres?-susurre sabiendo que me podrían escuchar. Cosa que confirme al ver como abrían los ojos hasta casi caer en sus platos intactos _"Buena fachada" _pensé sarcásticamente, ya quisieran tener una rica sopa de sangre.

Camine como si no pasara absolutamente nada hasta sentarme en una mesa donde Mike me había llamado junto a sus amigos, no recuerdo sus nombre, creo que eran Angela y Ben, había otra chica que no recordaba pero que miraba a Mike como tonta, me acomode en mi silla para poder comer mi manzana y una lata de Pepsi pero ellos seguían mirándome con los ojos en la mano y sin siquiera disimular.

-podrían disimular mas ¿no creen? Todos los están mirando-susurre mientras mordía mi manzana, casi inmediatamente apartaron la vista, pero yo me quede viéndolos y para qué negarlo pero eran impresionantes.

Todos eran tan apuestos-como cualquier vampiro claramente-pero tenían algo que los hacia tan iguales y a la vez diferentes, habían tres hombres y dos mujeres, uno era la masa de músculos con el que me encontré en historia, era tan alto y grande como un armario, tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado y cuando sonreía se le marcaban unos hoyuelos muy infantiles, el otro chico era todo lo opuesto, era alto pero desgarbado menos fuerte que el primero, tenía una cabellera larga y rubia y parecía estar conteniéndose-debe ser nuevo-las chicas eran también dos polos opuestos, una rubia despampanante, con cuerpo de supermodelo que te dejaba el autoestima quebrado y una chica menudita y de cabello corto peinado en todas las direcciones, parecía un duende, por ultimo un chico que era el perfecto balance entre sus dos hermanos, tenía el cabello de un extraño color bronce y el ceño fruncido, él y la rubia era definitivamente los más apuestos, de repente el chico cobrizo voltea a verme confundido.

"_¿Qué pasa Edward?"-le preguntó en un susurro imperceptible para los humanos pero no para mí, la chica que parecía un duende al chico cobrizo, así que mi amigo se llamaba Edward, que pasado de moda ¿Cuántos años tendrán?_

"_no puedo leer su mente Alice, es como si no estuviera hay"-respondió Edward en el mismo tono a la duende llamada Alice, me tense de inmediato, claro debí suponer que tendrían dones, por lo menos ya sé que el chico puede leer mente pero gracias al cielo por mi naturaleza no puede conmigo, pff que suerte._

"_que extraño ¿Qué cosa será esa chica?"-dijo el rubio, hay si me enfade, ¿cosa? Yo no era ninguna cosa._

-mira rubio, primero: dejen de cuchichear a mis espaldas, segundo yo no soy ninguna "cosa" y tercero: Alice y no se todavía el nombre de la chica rubia, me gustan sus zapatos-le dije con amenaza menos lo de los zapatos, no pude evitar el comentario estaban geniales.

Cuando la campana sonó camine rápidamente a mi próxima clase que era física, gracias al cielo no había ningún vampiro a la vista por lo que pude estar tranquila, cuando las clases se acabaron salí con mi mochila al hombro y las llaves de mi bebe en la mano para irme derechito para mi casa, pero o sorpresa-nótese el sarcasmo-al encontrarme con cinco vampiros.

-¿Quién eres?-me pregunto el chico rubio con rudeza.

-vaya, pero que cálida bienvenida, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bella Swan-dije estirando mi mano para saludar sabiendo que obviamente no lo iban a hacer pero Alice la tomo y la estrecho.

-mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Alice Culle, ellos son mis hermanos, Edward el de cabello raro y Emmet Cullen la armario gigante y Jasper el rubio alto y Rosalie Hale la rubia cascarrabias ¡Ah! Apropósito, también me gustan tus zapatos ¿cierto Rose?-dijo Alice no pude reprimir mi carcajada al ver el rostro de todos por la descripción y presentación.

Rosalie se me acerco un poco reticente, obviamente no me daba miedo, se paró frente a mí y agacho la cabeza para mirar mis zapatos.

-¡¿son los nuevos botines de moda en Holanda?!-me pregunto-grito Rosalie, seh nos íbamos a llevar bien con las vampiras, asentí con una sonrisa mirando mis adorados botines negros.

-sí, un regalo de bienvenida de mi nana-les dije riendo por la expresión de alegría y emoción de Rosalie y Alice y la estupefacción de los hombres.

-me encantan-dijeron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-chicas concéntrense-dijo Jasper golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, en un momento Alice y Rosalie estaban serias, pero que grupo tan raro.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Emmet.

-Bella-dije tomándoles el pelo.

-sabes a que nos referimos-dijo Edward mientras me taladraba con la mirada, mis piernas se soltaron un poco pero no del medie, ñeh luego lo averiguaba.

-¿lo sé?-seguí picándolos con una sonrisa inocente.

-Bella, sabes que somos vampiros ¿cierto?-me pregunto Alice, asentí, era un poco obvio-sabes que cazamos animales ¿cierto?-casi se me salen los ojos.

-¿animales? ¿Por eso sus ojos?-pregunto con mucha emoción.

"_Por fin"_ pensé, creí que nunca vería algo así, me la pase soñando con que hubiesen vampiros que no les gustase arrebatar vidas humanas y vengo y me encuentro con un grupo de vampiros comedor o bueno más bien bebedor de animales.

-si, por eso los ojos y por eso podemos venir a la escuela-dijo Jasper más calmado.

-no puedo creerlo, son geniales-dije sin ocultar mi emoción.

-gracias-dijo Rosalie sonriendo, cuando le devolví la sonrisa un pitido molesto y conocido sonó en mi bolsillo, genial, estúpido concejo de cazavampiros.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron todos al ver el raro dispositivo en mi mano, era del tamaño de un celular de color plateado, tenía forma de ovalo, con un único botón que era un diamante bajo la pantalla que alumbraba y citaba _"información"_. Genial, ahora sabría la vida de los vampiros. Pff, que emoción –nótese el sarcasmo (otra vez)-otra existencia más por aprender.

-Eh…mí, este…nada, debo irme-dije mientras me subía a mi Audi y manejaba hacia mi casa, creo que lo hice demasiado rápido porque me miraron extrañados.

Cuando llegue me encontré a una muy sonriente Elena.

-¿de qué me perdí?-le pregunte al ver como no sacaba su sonrisa.

-hoy conocí a un hombre en el supermercado, su nombre es Billy y me invito a cenar-me dijo ruborizada, pegue un gritico de emoción.

-¡Nana! Que bien ¿Dónde es?-pregunte abrazándola.

-en La Push, pero hay algo más, la reserva tiene metamorfos u hombres lobo, Billy me reconoció al instante como cazavampiros, quiere que vayas la próxima semana ¿te parece?-me dijo mirándome, me encogí de hombros asintiendo.

-Qué pueblo más raro, hoy me encontré con 5 vampiros que cazan animales y van a la escuela-le dije besando su mejilla y subiendo a mi habitación a responder el llamado del concejo-vale, que tengas suerte en tu cita, el concejo me ha llamado-le dije guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole el comunicador.

-gracias y suerte-me dijo nana al salir, camine perezosamente hasta mi habitación y puse el comunicador frente a mí, esta sería una larga tarde.

* * *

_Hola! _

_bueno chicas, espero les guste como va la historia, como verán algunas personalidades son diferentes o parecidas, Rosalie es buena con Bella y cosas así ¿que tal? ¿les va gustando?_

_PD: Hoy también actualice "Leyendo New Moon" en mi blog ;9_

_|Espero sus Reviews :3|_

_macamila1231_


	4. Información

**_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA :3_**

* * *

Información:

Siempre que encontraba un nuevo vampiro el concejo de cazavampiros debía decirnos toda su historia completa, no sé cómo es que la conseguían solo la tenían y nos la hacían memorizarla por completo, según ellos, para estar lo mejor informados, lo único bueno es que a estos no tengo que matarlos a menos que maten a algún humano aunque no creo que eso suceda.

-¿te lo memorizaste todo?-me pregunto por millonésima vez el más anciano del concejo quien aparecía con su espesa barba y ojos azules como el cielo en un holograma que provenía del comunicador, tenía unos 300 años o más, bueno siendo inmortales.

-si maestro, tengo toda sus historias en mi mente, tanto humana como transformaciones-dije cansada de aprender y absorber sus vidas, supe que todos tuvieron sus deslices pero siempre volvían a él buen camino, me conmovió la historia de Edward quien mataba a violadores y ladrones, la de Alice era muy triste en su vida humana y la de Rosalie muy trágica, me dio tristeza Esme y su bebe y Jasper y sus constantes batallas, Emmet con el oso que casi lo mata y Carlisle solo.

-bien echo Bella, espero que te sirva, por fin se cumplió tu sueño de vampiros buenos, pero no te fíes, recuerda que nosotros estamos para eliminar a los asesinos, donde algo pase no dudes en cumplir con tu deber ¿entendido?-me pregunto serio, sabía que ellos no iban a hacer nada, se veían buenas personas, o más bien buenos vampiros.

-por supuesto-respondí asintiendo. El maestro asintió y su imagen se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo, solté un suspiro.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto nana entrando con una bandeja llena de galletas.

-si nana tranquila, tuve que memorizar demasiadas vidas al mismo tiempo, fue un poco agotador-le dije mientras tomaba unas galletas y me las comía.

-duerme bien mi niña, recuerda que mañana hay escuela-me dijo nana mientras salía y apagaba la luz mientras que yo me entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

Por la mañana casi que no loro despegar un ojo, soñé con todas y cada una de las vidas del clan Cullen, un sueño agotador.

-¿lista para la escuela?-me pregunto nana al ver cómo veía la puerta con ojos perezosos.

-en teoría-dije saliendo con desgana, tome mi Audi y conduje hasta la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela no fue muy diferente a el primer día, todos me miraban y comentaban cosas obscenas sobre mí, que mi trasero esto, que lo otro, ya me acostumbre aunque no dejaba de ser molesto, cuando entre a el instituto el olor de los vampiros choco contra mi mareándome un poco, era como el mejor de los perfumes.

-buenos días-me dijo Angela, una chica bajita y agradable, era la única amiga que tenía aquí.

-buenos días-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase tienes?-me pregunto un poco tímida.

-Mmmm biología ¿y tú?-le pregunte esperanzada por que le tocase conmigo.

-física-dijo haciendo una mueca, suspire, me despedí y me aleje hasta mi clase justo antes de que tocaran la campana.

Camine por el pasillo hasta el escritorio del profesor para presentarme, me dio los libros correspondientes y me mando a sentar, pero para desgracia o suerte mía, el único puesto disponible era al lado del vampiro cobrizo, llamado Edward, suspire y camine hasta el que apartaba su mirada tenso, debe ser por mi olor, los cazavampiros olemos demasiado bien para los vampiros.

-hola-le dije con una sonrisa al sentarme, se puso más tenso aun, decidí ayudarlo y bloquee mi olor y el de todos en el aula, lo noto en el instante ya que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿mejor?-le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona, se veía tan confundido y…tierno. Espera ¿tierno? Debo estar loca, digo ¡es un vampiro!

-¿gracias?-me dijo y medio pregunto confundido, solté una risita, si supiera de lo que soy capaz, cuando me dije eso no pase por alto su voz de terciopelo, quede un poco embobada.

La clase fue amena mientras que Edward no paraba de mirarme, me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Cuando la clase termino y todos salieron del salón me quede un poco más mientras guardaba mis cosas hasta que sentí como Edward tomaba mi brazo.

-¿Qué eres?-me pregunto aunque no fue grosero, más bien como confundido y frustrado.

-soy el temor de los vampiros-le dije en un susurro amenazante que utilizaba en caserías, me soltó el brazo rápidamente permitiéndome salir demasiado rápido para un humano del salón.

Camine por los pasillos hasta mi casillero para dejar mis cosas e irme a comer algo de nutrientes en la cafetería, deje mis libros bien acomodados y saque mi comunicador para guardarlo en mi bolsillo, camine por el pasillo hasta entrar a la cafetería.

"_¿crees que nos pueda escuchar?" _pregunto Emmet, sabía que Edward ya les había contado sobre nuestra pequeña charla amistosa en el salón de biología, es un chismoso.

"_claro que si" _le respondió Jasper tenso, alerta al peligro que podría suponer yo.

"_¿en serio le creen? Digo ¿el temor de los vampiros?" _dijo Edward un poco tenso, sabía que no podía leer mis pensamientos, gracias al cielo, otra ventaja de ser cazavampiros, privacidad y protección mental.

-¿Por qué hablan de mi cuando saben perfectamente que los escucho?-pregunte sarcástica en voz suave ya que ellos me escuchaban.

"_para saber si es cierto o no nuestras suposiciones sobre ti" _dijo Alice emocionada por saber lo que era.

-tal vez les cuente en algún momento pero para rectificar ¿no cazan humanos cierto?-pregunte con temor, no quería matarlos, me caían bien y aunque odie admitirlo Edward era el que me caía mejor, debo estar loca, lo sé.

"_claro que no, nos agradan los humanos, no matamos personas, solo animales" _dijo Edward un poco mortificado.

-no fuiste un monstruo en tu época de rebeldía Edward, solo matabas a malas personas-dije tratando de consolarlo, pero me arrepentí de inmediato, vaya idiota que soy, ellos no sabían cómo conseguí esa información.

"_¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?" _pregunto Edward asustado y sorprendido al igual que todos.

-upps creo que ahora si debo contarles, genial, vaya bocata la mía-dije molesta conmigo misma mientras que ellos asentían.

El almuerzo paso con las miradas de los Cullen en mi espalda, nada de nervios, cuando sonó la campana salí disparada haca mi Audi tratando de huir pero vaya sorpresa al encontrarme con los Cullen recostados en él.

-no pensaras escapar ¿o sí?-me pregunto Emmet burlándose, creo que hay que enseñarle quien manda.

-donde hallan rayado a mi bebe, no respondo- les dije haciendo que saltaran de mi auto para revisarlo, bien, ningún rayón, tienen un punto a su favor. Ahora Emmet sabía a quién temerle.

-nos tienes que contar como sabes todo eso-me dijo Jasper escondiendo a Alice detrás suyo.

-cálmate Jasper, les diré todo, bueno algunas cosas no, pero la gran mayoría-les dije suspirando, todos asintieron.

-está bien, síguenos, hablaremos en nuestra casa con nuestro padre-me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa, con ella y Alice me iba a llevar muy bien.

-claro está bien, los sigo-dije suspirando y subiendo a mi auto, le envié un mensaje a nana para que no se preocupara y me encamine hacia la tan famosa casa del clan Cullen.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste, en estos días estoy muy ocupada, no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar mis historias, ¿les gusto? espero no demorar mucho tiempo._

_Mc_


	5. Clan Cullen

_Bueno aqui esta el capitulo ;9_

* * *

Clan Cullen:

La casa de los Cullen era todo lo que podía esperar de vampiros, grande y espaciosa, escondida en casi el corazón del bosque, pero lo que no esperara es que fuera tan luminosa.

-bienvenida-dijo Alice cuando baje de mi Audi.

-es impresionante, pero ¿Por qué tan luminosa si brillan?-les pregunte, su cara de sorpresa me confirmo que estaban desconcertados al ver lo que sabía de su raza.

-aquí no tenemos que escondernos-dijo Edward mirándome intensamente, asentí bobamente.

-pasa-me dijo Alice dándome un pequeño empujón.

Al entrar fue aun mas sorprendente que afuera, era muy moderna pero tenia aires antiguos y muy hogareña, caminamos unos cuantos pasos y apareció una vampiresa con el cabello caramelo y cara de corazón,por la información del concejo sabia que era Esme, su madre.

-hola cariño, soy Esme-dijo la vampiresa con una sonrisa maternal mientras me daba un abrazo.

-mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan-dije con una sonrisa igual de amable.

-¿Swan?-pregunto un vampiro rubio muy guapo que sabia era Carlisle, el concejo me advirtió de que el sabia de los cazavampiros Swan y de "La flor negra".

-si, Bella Swan, veo que me conoces ¿cierto?-le pregunte con un leve tono de amenaza para que no abriera la boca.

-si, te conozco y admiro-me dijo con una sonrisa, abrí muchos los ojos- ¿me admira? ¿Por qué?-pregunte confundida.

-pasaste por mucho, pero sigues adelante y eres muy valiente-me dijo amablemente.

-muchas gracias, es un placer conocer al fundador de vuestra dieta de animales-le dije maravillada.

-bueno, que te parece si nos cuentas que eres-dijo Alice impaciente.

-¿Por qué no se presentan formalmente niños?-dijo Esme medio regañando.

-no es necesario Esme, se todo sobre vuestra vida tanto humana como vampira, no hace falta-le dije un poco burlona.

-¿sabes todo?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Rosalie y Alice.

-si, todo, menos el futuro claro, aunque se que tu si lo sabes Alice, menos conmigo-les dije.

-yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, tu podrías ayudarme-me dijo Alice con ojos de cordero degollado.

-claro, pero otro día, debo decirles quien soy y Rosalie no te preocupes por tu vida, lamento si te molesta que lo sepa pero me era imposible no saberlo por lo que soy.

Las dos asintieron de acuerdo, nos sentamos y empece con mi historia.

-bueno, como Carlisle ya me conoce, les contare la historia a ustedes-les dije tomando aire.

-soy parte del clan Swan-les dije seria-el clan de cazavampiros mas poderoso y respetado del mundo-termine mirándolos a todos que me miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-¿matas vampiros? Eso es imposible-me dijo Edward sorprendido.

-es muy posible, además de sencillo-les dije encogiéndome de hombros, sabia que los había asustado, pero tenia que continuar.

-¿sencillo?-pregunto Alice sorprendida.

-si, verán, todos los cazavampiros nacemos con poderes o habilidades especiales y poderosas-les dije evaluando sus reacciones.

-¿Cuáles son tus poderes?-pregunto Emmet.

-los cazavampiros somos dotados al nacer con los dones de la velocidad, la fuerza y sentidos muy bien desarrollados, mas que los de los vampiros, además de 4 poderes extras para facilitarnos nuestra tarea de eliminar a los vampiros-les dije encogiéndome de hombros-ademas de belleza ya que debemos deslumbrar a los vampiros-termine un poco sonrojada.

-wow ¿cuales son tus 4 poderes extras?-pregunto Jasper hablando por primera vez.

- el desarrollo de estos comienzan a los 16, yo al tener 17 años ya desarrolle mis poderes-suspire para continuar- tengo el poder de teletransportarme, el viajar en el tiempo, paralizar lo que yo quisiera y controlar el clima.-termine mirando sus rostros.

-es impresionante, eres la mas poderosa de los cazavampiros segun la leyenda que me han contado ¿recuerdan la historia de la cazavampiros temida por todos los inmortales que les conté chicos?-pregunto Carlisle, mierda, sabían de mi.

-si, "La flor Negra"-dijo Emmet encogiéndose en su puesto con miedo.

-bueno, les presente a "La flor Negra" el temor de los vampiros-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa burlona, mientras a los demás se les caía la mandíbula al piso.

-¡¿Qué?!-se escucho un jadeo general en la habitación.

-si, soy "La flor Negra" veo que les contaron la historia, pero yo solo mato a vampiros que cazan humanos, por eso les cuento quien soy y no les are daño-les explique para que se calmasen.

-¿tienes la famosa daga de diamantes?-pregunto Jasper emocionado, se nota que le gusta la guerra y la historia.

-si-dije, se inclino mas, señal de que quería verla al igual que todos.

Me levante del sillón y todos se sentaron derechos, sabia que su instinto les decía que me temieran, me agache y desenfunde mi amada daga de mi bota.

-wow ¿eso puede matarnos?-pregunto Emmet absurdamente emocionado.

-si, como cortar mantequilla-le dije seria.

No había pasado desapercibida la mirada de Edward, me miraba sorprendió, un poco temeroso, admirado y algo mas ¿cariño? No, imposible.

-eres toda una leyenda-me dijo Carlisle-espero que seamos buenos amigos, princesa-me dijo inclinándose, todos miraron a cuadros.

-¿princesa?-preguntaron.

-es una broma de mal gusto, los cazavampiros dicen que soy su princesa por ser quien soy y todo eso, pero no es verdad-les explique mientras miraba a Carlisle quien sonreía, el sabia que no era una princesa de verdad, tonto.

-eres impresionante-dijo Edward mas para si mismo, pero todos lo escuchamos, me miraba a los ojos, con ese mar de oro que eran sus ojos.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Espero que es guste, como he dicho antes, no tengo muchos tiempo, pero poco a poco lo iré terminando ;)_

_Mc_


End file.
